Conventionally, such a shelter is used as a transportable protection or storage shelter for information technological equipment or other installations producing waste heat and requiring a regulated ambient temperature for an undisturbed operation. To this end, on the outer wall of the shelter, a container for receiving a ventilation appliance is mounted that ensures the required cooling of the installed equipment through air supply ducts provided in the shelter enclosure. In known shelters, the rejected heat of a condenser installed in the container is dissipated to the shelter environment, which leads to a low efficiency of the condenser particularly at high ambient air temperatures so that the efficiency of the cooling device strongly decreases at high ambient air temperatures.
In the shelter that is known from DE 43 28 810 A1, an ABC protective ventilating unit is further integrated in the container to ensure a contaminant-free air supply. Furthermore, DE 34 06 628 A1 discloses an outer container provided with a casing that is closed on all sides in order to prevent the correct operation of the air-conditioning appliance from being affected by environmental influences such as dust or rain. These measures aim to provide increased protection of the equipment installed in the shelter interior in a twofold manner. On the one hand, the intention is to improve the quality of the supplied fresh air through technical improvements of the external air-conditioning appliance. On the other hand, it is attempted to reduce the susceptibility to disturbances of the air-conditioning appliance by improvements on the container of the appliance mounted on the shelter.
However, it is not taken into account that by a more complex design of the air-conditioning appliance its susceptibility to disturbances increases independently of external factors. In any case, in known shelters, the protected storage of the installed equipment is dependent upon a faultless operation of the ventilation appliance, and possible consequences of a failure are neglected. Overall, it would be desirable to improve the shelter in view of its air-conditioning function and its protection against harmful environmental influences in such a manner that a fail-safe and uninterrupted maintenance of a uniform room conditioning for the sensitive equipment inside the shelter enclosure is ensured in an energy-efficient manner.